


ecstasy

by chankaii



Series: wu twins [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, M/M, Not Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Twins, im literally going to hell for this, this is just 2k of wu twins fucking yeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chankaii/pseuds/chankaii
Summary: Chanyeol loves Wu Twins. He’d do anything to make them happy.





	ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t believe i wrote this wow

They've been making out for thirty minutes. With Chanyeol grinding down against his thigh, Yifan is not that sure he can take it another thirty minutes though. His boyfriend knows how to use those hips on him and make him hot all over. All Yifan wants is press his baby into the mattress and fuck him so hard like there's no tomorrow. He's been too horny since he witnessed his twin fucking his boyfriend back when they were in their summer house. He had never thought he'd be okay with that or feel hot while watching them but yeah, he had watched them doing the thing and never felt betrayed. On the contrary, he liked the fact that his boyfriend was fucked by his precious twin. Because Kris and Yifan have always shared things since they were kids. He never, not once in his life, got jealous when he shared with his favorite toys with Kris, in fact, he loved sharing his things with his brother. Kris is his other half after all.

Then why not, Yifan had thought that day as he witnessed Kris showering his boyfriend with affection and Chanyeol feeling good being touched by Kris, why shouldn't he share his boyfriend with his twin? And after roughly two months of dreaming about those images in his mind, he's been wanting, craving this so bad that he can't think of anything else. He wants them fucking again but with the presence of him this time.

"I want you, baby, please..." Chanyeol breaks the fiery kiss and cries when Yifan spreads his ass cheeks and starts teasing his hole. They were naked on their bed for thirty minutes yet nothing has happened aside from kissing and teasing each other. Chanyeol thinks he's been teased enough but apparently, Yifan thinks otherwise. All he does is just teasing Chanyeol's entrance with his lubed fingers. Sometimes he slides his finger in but not all the way inside, and sometimes he fingers him so fucking slowly that Chanyeol can't help letting out tiny whines. "Just fuck me already!"

"You really love being fucked, huh?" Yifan presses the tip of his cock against Chanyeol's entrance and Chanyeol moans loudly as he nods frantically. "You like feeling full, right? You're so fucking in love with cocks."

"I'm in love with your cock, please give me..." Chanyeol pushes his ass against Yifan but Yifan grabs him by the waist and stops him. "Only my cock? Are you sure about that, babe? Wouldn't you like another cock inside you while I fuck you behind?"

Chanyeol gasps. His mind automatically goes to Kris and just thinking of his thick cock makes him almost cum. Fuck. He'd absolutely like another, especially Kris', cock inside him. He was a cockslut for sure. He wouldn't mind getting fucked by big cocks.

"I... I— Fuck..." Chanyeol tries to talk but nothing sensible goes out due to the pressure on his entrance. Yifan's playing with his wet hole, slides just the head of his cock in and out slowly. All Chanyeol can do is moan desperately, miserably and lustily. He wishes Kris would be there and help him cum as Yifan teases him. He imagines getting fucked behind by Kris right in front of Yifan, staring at his lover's eyes directly and beg for his thick cock to fill his mouth. He would like that, god, he would like to be their toy boy. He wouldn't care if they use him as a hole only. He just wants to being fucked, that's it.

"What about Kris, my precious devil twin?" Yifan asks suddenly and Chanyeol stops his movements. He gulps at the mention of Kris. What about him? He raises his head to look at Yifan, wants to make sure he doesn't get it wrong. Yifan continues talking when Chanyeol focuses on him. "Would you like him to fuck you while I suck you off? What would you do when he cums inside your dirty hole and then I get my turn to fuck you while his cum dripping down your thighs and cover my cock?"

Chanyeol's moans getting louder and louder as Yifan continues to speak. His hole squeezing around Yifan's cock at the thoughts of things his boyfriend just said. His dick is throbbing, leaking. He feels so fucking hot. Yifan's cock barely inside him and his touches are too warm. Everything feels so hot. He wants and wants and wants them so bad.

"Say his name," Yifan whispers into his ear. "Say his name as I touch you down."

Chanyeol moans Kris' name when Yifan pinches his nipple and starts licking his neck. "Scream my name when he fucks you right on my lap. Just think about it. You're on my lap, I'm playing with your beautiful dick and Kris fucking you so good. It makes me too fucking horny, Yeol."

"It—It makes me too..." Chanyeol closes his eyes as he imagines. He can't believe his boyfriend is the one saying those things. "What do you say, should we let him get in? He must be bored and hard right now while watching us. Call him, babe."

Chanyeol turns his head to the door of their bedroom and sees Kris standing there, stroking his hard cock slowly as he enters the room. "Kris!" he screams happily. It's been a while since they fucked. He missed him and his long cock. "Come here, brother." Yifan pats the empty spot next to him on the mattress. Kris quickly obeys and sits right beside him.

"I missed you, baby boy." he smirks as he strokes Chanyeol's rosy cheeks. Then he takes his fingers to Chanyeol's opened mouth and lets him wet his fingers with his saliva. God, he really loves that mouth of him. "He missed you, too. You should've seen his hole when I mentioned your name. Taking my cock so well, I could come right there."

"Fuck, we should start. I've seen enough. That dick needs to be relaxed or it's gonna be explode." says Kris. He takes Chanyeol's body from Yifan's lap and lays him on the bed between their bodies. Chanyeol spreads his legs immediately and begins to mumble meaningless things. He must be saying dirty things like how he would like both of their dicks inside his tight hole. He wants it. He wants them. He wants them all the time.

"Please, just please somebody fuck me until I can't walk straight." he sobs. Fortunately, his prays are heard and he gets a pair of lips on his throbbing cock. He doesn't know who's sucking him off but he really appreciates it. The twin who's sucking him off also starts to finger him gently. Chanyeol can feel the three long fingers sliding in and out easily 'cause he's stretched enough.

The other twin turns out to be Yifan and he doesn't waste his time pushing his hard cock in Chanyeol's warm mouth. Both of them moan at the same time in pleasure. Chanyeol has always loved the taste of his boyfriend, he could suck him until he can't feel his lips. On the other hand, Kris successfully sucking him hard, bobbing his head up and down, making Chanyeol moan who is busy with tasting Yifan. After a couple of minutes Yifan grabs Chanyeol's hair and begins to fuck his face without hesitation. Making Chanyeol choke on his cock, Yifan enjoys the feeling his boyfriend's wet mouth. "Fuck him, Kris. He's been a really good baby boy. He deserves it." says Yifan, throwing his head back in pleasure. He wants his boyfriend getting dicked down underneath him. He wants to see him getting fucked by Kris, deep and rough.

"I'm gonna fuck him so good that his little hole will take our cocks without difficulty." Kris pulls away and spits into Chanyeol's loose hole, making Chanyeol's leaking dick twitch. He feels empty until Kris suddenly pushes his cock inside and making him gag on Yifan's precum. Oh, this is what he wants. This is what he craves the most. Kris immediately starts thrusting hard, playing with Chanyeol's nipples because he knows Chanyeol is sensitive there. God, Chanyeol feels so fucking great. Kris pushing himself in deeper and Yifan making choke on his cock feels too good to be true. He feels like he's in the most beautiful dream.

"I'm so close, Yeollie. Show your boyfriends how a good boy you are and swallow all of it." Yifan declares before his hard thrusts begins to hit Chanyeol's throat. Burying himself as deep as he can while Chanyeol sucking him like the slut he is, Yifan cums with a deep growl without a warning. Chanyeol swallows every drop of cum happily and earns a little peck on his lips from Yifan in return. Chanyeol sucks Yifan until his dick soften and he pulls his cock out of his mouth with a pop sound. Yifan looks proud of what his baby has done. He’s been so good. Sucking him well while being fucked roughly.

“Ohh, Kris! Y-You’re so big, feels so good...” Chanyeol’s flushed and panting as his thighs begins to shake because of the pleasure he’s getting from Kris. His whole body was shaking. Kris’ thrusts are too rough and deep, he’s sure he won’t be able to walk 3 or 4 days. “Wanna fuck you until the world collapses. You’re so fucking beautiful, Yeol. I want all of you.” Kris says between his groans.

“I want him too,“ Yifan breaks in and kisses Chanyeol’s tummy. “Do you think you can take us, baby? I wanna fuck you with Kris still inside you.”  
Chanyeol nods immediately without a thought. That was what he‘s wanted since he met them for the first time. What’s more beautiful than taking two cocks? He fucking loves Wu Twins. He’d do anything to make them happy.

“Come, sit on my cock then.” Yifan strokes his cock to make it hard again as Kris pulls his dick out and helps Chanyeol to sit on his twin’s lap. Chanyeol sinks down Yifan’s length slowly and moans loudly when he takes the entirety of his cock in. He immediately begins bouncing up and down on Yifan's cock, forgets Kris for a moment. But Kris reminds himself with sliding one lubed finger inside Chanyeol’s hole and makes him cries out in pain. “Shh, you’re gonna be fine. Relax, baby, we got you.” Yifan soothes him, stroking his back softly and kissing his flushed cheeks. Meanwhile, Kris focuses on stretching Chanyeol for another dick. When he made sure Chanyeol has stretched enough, pours some lube onto his cock.

“Tell me when you’re ready,” he says as he watches Chanyeol takes his twin’s cock in and out, gulping thickly. “Mmm, I‘m ready Kris, please join us...” Chanyeol murmurs before bends down, laying on Yifan’s chest and presses their lips together in a sloppy kiss. Then suddenly Kris is inside him too. At first Chanyeol thought he’s gonna split into two pieces. But he manages to survive. They wait until Chanyeol adjust to it. And when they see him nodding, they go very hard.

The three of them are nothing but mess.

“Chanyeol... you’re so fucking tight.” Kris says, biting his shoulders. Chanyeol was sandwiched between them, his throbbing cock unforgotten. “You’re taking us so well baby, you’re amazing.” Yifan licks Chanyeol’s swollen lips after he speaks. Chanyeol is a moaning mess. He feels so full. He never felt so full like this before. He loves his lovers. He really really loves them.

“I love y-you, I— I love you two so fucking much!” Chanyeol screams. He won't be able to take it anymore. He can explode anytime soon. He needs to be touched. “Oh, our baby deserves to be rewarded for being such a good boy." Kris says before he wrapped his hands around Chanyeol's hard dick and starts jerking him off.

Chanyeol's losing his mind. He doesn't even know what to focus on now. He feels like he's on the clouds. He had never felt so satisfied in his entire life.

Meanwhile, Kris and Yifan were moving in sync even when they were fucking someone. They thrust faster and deeper, Chanyeol helping them with riding Yifan and fucking himself against Kris. They were so close to climax.

"Fill me up with your cums," was the last thing Chanyeol said before becoming a whimpering mess. Now, the twins's cocks go deeper every time they thrust, hitting Chanyeol's prostate. Chanyeol comes with a loud scream when Kris strokes the head of his dick and Yifan pinches his sensitive nipples. He almost faints from the intense pleasure, his vision going white for a moment. He then wraps his hands around Yifan's neck tiredly, clenching his sore hole unintentionally.

"F-Fuck..." The twins curse under their heavy breathe and come hard shortly after, shooting their load deep inside him.  
Kris throws himself on Chanyeol's back, panting tiredly. The room's silent for a minute. Then, Chanyeol wiggles his ass and giggles when they groan still inside him. The twins pulls their dicks out ouf Chanyeol's sore hole and watch their cums dripping down on his thighs. It's a beautiful view. Chanyeol can't help wiggling his ass due to the ticklish feeling. He still feels so full. He is sure that their cum will continue going out for days.

"You were amazing, our beautiful doll." Yifan rubs their nose together, smiling at him. "We love you so much." Kris adds before he hugs him behind and making Chanyeol sandwiched between their bodies again. Chanyeol is the happiest man on earth right now.

He has not one but two boyfriends who love him, this is enough for Chanyeol. And enough for his needy hole, too.

"We should do this again," he mutters, voice hoarse. "when my hole is healed, of course."

"I'm gonna give your holy hole a massage." Kris says with a chuckle and keeps his promise, massaging his still leaking hole tenderly. Chanyeol feels better a little later. Getting a good massage while Yifan stroking his waist gently, peppering kisses all over his face. He is happy.

At the end of the day, they are happy.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if there’s a grammar mistake or if you want another smut like this & feel free to send me threesome ideas 👀🐣💛 LOVE YOU GUYSS


End file.
